


everything you touch (feels like yours)

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Mommy Kink, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Sub!El, daddy dom!max, mentions of body image, mommy dom!bev, soft domming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: Max and Bev know how to fuck their girl right
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Beverly Marsh/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	everything you touch (feels like yours)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song hit the back by king princess

El was so lucky; both of her girlfriends were so  _ soft _ , and they took such good care of her. Always cooing at her, running their hands over her body, under her clothes. She knew that if she wore a skirt and a tight shirt, no bra, Bev and Max would always know why, and they would always give her the attention she was looking for. They would come up behind her, run their hands over her sides, lift her skirt up. And she would pretend to press it down, pretend to be flustered, pretend like she wasn’t wearing it to get this exact result. But her nipples would be visibly hard under her shirt, and Max would tease them through the thin fabric while Bev kissed her neck and grabbed at her ass, making her whine and squirm. God, they were so good at making her squirm. Soon, Bev’s hand would be dipping into El’s panties. “Aw, baby, you’re this wet for us already? Just from us touching you a little?” It was around this point, when they started saying things like that to her, that El started having trouble standing on her own. So they would carry her to the bed, or to the couch, or a few times the kitchen table.

This time they’d ended up on the couch. She was settled in Max’s lap, her strap buried deep inside of El’s pussy. Max’s hands were on her hips, gently bouncing her as she grinded up into her, nice and slow. El loved sitting in Max’s lap; her legs were so strong and firm beneath her, her chest and stomach so soft behind her. And Max always whispered such sweet and dirty things in her ear. “God, you’re doing so good, baby,” she told her, “taking daddy’s cock so well. Does it feel good, princess? You like sitting in daddy’s lap like this?” El, who was covering her mouth shyly with one hand and holding onto Bev with the other, let out a small little  _ mhm _ .

“You look so pretty like this, sweetheart,” Bev told her, running her hands up and down El’s thighs. She took her time letting her hands roam over her stomach as she pressed a kiss to El’s shoulder, then her collarbone, then her cheek. El let her hand drop from her mouth as Beverly brought their lips together. She got lost in it, lost in the soft kisses and Max’s slow thrusts. Then suddenly she was gasping as Bev cupped El’s small breasts in her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Such a pretty little girl, isn’t she?” Bev smiled, looking over El’s shoulder.

“The prettiest,” Max agreed with a kiss to El’s neck. El let her head fall back onto Max’s shoulder as Bev stuck out her tongue, just barely teasing it over El’s nipples.

“And she’s got the sweetest little tits,” Bev went on. She lightly sucked one of El’s nipples into her mouth, leaving it hard and wet. El let out a pretty little moan, wriggling in Max’s lap.

And she really was pretty. Max and Bev couldn’t get enough of her. El loved how soft they were, admired their full hips and their fuller breasts. She loved the way their tits would sometimes spill out over the tops of their bras, loved how she could bury her face in Bev’s chest, the way she couldn’t fit her hand all the way around one of Max’s tits. She loved resting in their laps, loved how soft their thighs and tummies were. But Bev and Max loved El for all the things they weren’t. El was tiny, only a little shorter than Bev but significantly shorter than Max, and flatter than both of them. She’d been a little insecure about it at first, thinking certainly that each of them would prefer each other’s bodies. But they made El feel amazing about herself. They loved her small little tits, loved how cute and perky they were, loved how her nipples always got hard and showed through her shirts. They loved her hips, curved just a bit, and how cute her little butt was. They loved how light and tiny she was, as it made her so easy to lift and manhandle and tease the way they knew she loved. She was so sweet and cute, their pretty little doll. And it made El feel amazing; she had never felt better about herself than when Bev and Max were doting on her like this, teasing her and fucking her and playing with her body like it was the prettiest little toy they’d ever seen. 

Bev continued sucking on her tits, flicking her tongue over them, making El moan, until soon her entire chest was slick and glistening. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Bev sighed, running her hands lewdly over El’s messy, sensitive breasts. 

“Aw, I think you’re making her wet,” Max teased. And she was right; El could feel her own wetness on Max’s thighs, could feel it gushing out around the strap every time Max filled her up.

“Aw, how sweet, baby, is that true?” Bev asked, teasing El’s nipples with her fingers, pinching them a bit. El just whined and squirmed, her pussy throbbing. Her entire body felt so warm, so good. Bev leaned forward and kissed her, then whispered, “Does it turn you on when mommy plays with you, princess?” El let out a broken moan when she felt Bev’s thumb slide over her clit. Bev laughed in a way that just made El wetter. “Aw, I think it does,” she smiled. “Such a mess, baby.” And then Bev was lowering herself and spreading El’s legs further, exposing her clit as she leaned further back against Max, who went from kissing her neck to sucking marks onto it. El let out a broken moan as Bev swiped her tongue over El’s clit. She felt like she had been set alight, little sparks of electricity spreading through her body as her pussy throbbed for more. She cried out again and turned and buried her face in Max’s long hair when Bev began sucking on her clit. She was rocking back and forth now, chasing the feeling of Bev’s tongue, of Max’s strap. Then Max’s hands were sliding up her sides, cupping her breasts, and Bev took over the hold on El’s hips. She lifted El up a bit and held her still so she could lap at El’s clit just right, held her still as Max began fucking up into her, hard and fast. El let her head drop back, her moans loud and unrestrained and filling the air. The wet sounds her own pussy was making just made her wetter, made her drip down her thighs as Max fucked her.

“Such a good girl for us,” Max purred in her ear. She teased her hands over El’s chest, playing with her nipples, grabbing at her just hard enough to make El shake. El’s mind was nearly numb at this point, her pleasure building and building. It only got better as the tension built, and soon she was on that precipice, that golden place right before the wipe out, dangling but not yet falling. She wanted to stay there forever. “Does it feel good?” Max asked her.

“Yes,” she cried, her voice small and broken but so loud, so desperate. “Yes, yes, oh my god.”

“You have no idea how pretty you look like this, babydoll. Doesn’t she look good, honey?”

Bev hummed in agreement, the vibrations spreading over El’s clit.

“Oh,  _ oh _ ,” El cried, little moans falling from her lips as she grasped at Bev’s curls. She held on for dear life as Bev worked her tongue over her in quick circles. “Right there, right there, please please please don’t stop, please.” El was near tears now, so desperate, almost there.

“Do you wanna come, princess?” Max asked, tugging at her nipples.

“Yes! Please, please, please, gonna come, I’m gonna come, daddy.” El’s voice sounded as wrecked as she felt.

“Then come for us.”

And El did just that, her pleasure cresting and crashing over her. She came as Max fucked her, as Bev let up just enough so that it still felt good, so the sensitivity didn’t hurt. They both rocked her through it as she screamed and shook, running soothing hands over her, bringing her down. By the time her pleasure was a soft glow, she was utterly boneless, panting as she collapsed onto Max’s lap, her strap still nestled deep inside of her. As she came to, her mind fuzzy and warm, she smiled as she realized Max was kissing her shoulders and had her arms wrapped around her waist. El felt Bev stroking her hair, kissing her forehead. 

“Hi, pretty girl,” Bev smiled gently as El opened her eyes.

“Hi, mommy,” El said softly. 

Bev pressed a lingering kiss to El’s lips. She had wiped off her mouth for the most part, but El could still taste herself on Bev’s lips, on her tongue. It made her heart flutter. “You were so good for us, bunny.”

El smiled at the nickname. “Love you,” she murmured.

Max squeezed her and kissed her cheek. “We love you, too.”

“So much,” Bev agreed, nuzzling her nose against El’s. 

El was so lucky. She was in absolute heaven, Max’s and Bev’s bodies so soft as they held her. They maneuvered her so she was lying on her side, Max spooning behind and Bev in front of her. El buried her face in Bev’s chest, wriggled her hips and sighed, happy to still have Max inside of her. She felt like she was floating, like she was as safe and as happy as could be. And she drifted off to soft kisses and quiet declarations of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's a big couch lol
> 
> @wonderwheelzier on tumblr!! thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
